


Ney's Anatomy: Season One

by olivbaegiroud (Burr4PromQueen)



Series: Ney's Anatomy [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: All the smut loving girls say 'HOLLA', BUT I HAVEN'T WATCHED A SINGLE SEASON OOPS, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Either way there will be sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, doctor fic, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr4PromQueen/pseuds/olivbaegiroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own crazy mind came up with this. I didn't put pairings up because I don't really know how it's going to go as it progresses. You can probably guess what it's about by reading the title. So if and when you read this, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One: Meet the Shadowers

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mes enfants. J'ai une histoire pour vous. So I was in church and this idea came to me and I thought 'YASS BITCH YASS' so I wrote it and it's going to be a continuous series. My Darlings this is season one (episode one). Also yes it is called Ney's Anatomy but it's about all off the couples equally. Like how it would be in a TV series. Plus Ney's Anatomy sounded great. I don't own these awesome men or Grey's Anatomy but if I did I'd bake cakes for them all. One couple is already established :)

Seven years in medical school and it had all paid off. Neymar da Silva Júnior was going to be a qualified doctor. Well, sort of. First of all; he would spend up to three years shadowing an actual doctor, then maybe he could try some surgery (if he was lucky) and finally he would be a full-fledged doctor. He and four other young doctors had been fortunate enough to have been selected for a place in San Aguero General where they would shadow their selected physician. This was an enormous deal as San Aguero was the biggest hospital in the area and there were thousands of applicants each year. In his acceptance letter, he had read something about being assigned to a Dr Lionel Messi who worked in Neurology which was extremely fascinating because this was the field that Neymar wanted to excel in. Neymar was actually very excited for his first day shadowing. He’d heard that Dr Messi was the best in his field and that Dr Ronaldo followed closely behind. He would have actually been happier with either doctor but he was secretly happier with Dr Messi. Dr Ronaldo worked in Pediatrics which would have upset Neymar because it was hard seeing young children suffer. Nevertheless, he was ready for whatever life was going to throw at him.

* * *

 

“… ‘shadowing Dr Cristiano Ronaldo in Pediatrics.’ That’s great! It’s what I wanted!”

Gareth’s mother gave him a big hug and expressed how proud she was of her son and how much she loved and admired what he was doing for the younger generation. He wanted to share the news with her first which was why he was over at his childhood home. He had to call a certain someone. He couldn’t keep the excitement bottled up inside of him for more than two seconds. He didn’t have to do much scrolling considering he was always calling this number. The line rang four times before the other person picked up.

“Yo.”

“Hey.  I justwantedtoletyouknowthat- wait since when did you start saying ‘Yo’?

“Since five seconds ago. What’s up? Speak slower this time.”

“Sorry. I got my acceptance letter…”

“Congrats, who are you shadowing? That is, if you are shadowing someone.”

“Just this doctor in Pediatrics. You know Cristiano Ronaldo? Him. I’m shadowing him.”

“Babe. Are you for real? You get to shadow me?”

“Yeah I am. Want me to bring the letter over?”

“Bring the letter and yourself. How do you feel about dinner and some celebratory sex?”

“Skip the dinner and you've got yourself a deal.”

* * *

 

David Beckham. Physiotherapy. Not too bad. Who wouldn’t want to do Physiotherapy? Iker Casillas. That’s who. Why did he have to shadow someone in such a boring department? He didn’t want to do Physiotherapy. Put him in Gynecology even. Actually don’t put him Gynecology because as a homosexual male he never planned on coming in contact with a female sex organ after the day he was born. Who knows? Maybe he could appreciate Physiotherapy. Promoting body healing and telling people what to do in case they got hurt again. Wonderful. Iker wasn’t going to enjoy this. David Beckham better be hot. In fact, Iker was going to find this faceless SoB. Making Iker shadow him. He opened up Google and went onto the San Aguero employee page. Doctors… Doc- ah there it was. Damian, Damien, Daniel, Daric… David Aston, David Beckham. Ha. Iker clicked on his name, waiting for his picture to load. Fuck. Shit. Oh my goodness. This man was an Adonis. What the hell. Iker traced his features on the screen

“I’m so sorry I insulted you. You are so beautiful.”

Iker had not control of what his body was doing next. His hands were moving down to his groin and he began rubbing his crotch area at a slow pace. Damn David Beckham for making him experience such an emotion.

One thing was for sure. Iker was going to love Physiotherapy.

* * *

 

“‘… Assisting Dr Fernando Torres in the Neonatal Unit.’.”

The Neonatal Unit which was babies in their own ICU. Sergio loved little babies and he wanted to do the best he could for the little bundles of joy and life! His best friend Eva had just had a baby girl which was great because he knew just how to hold and nurture them when they cried. This would be ten times more difficult because some of these children would have spine conditions and other threatening illnesses but Sergio Ramos Garcia was up to the task! He was shadowing one Fernando Torres. That name was very familiar but Sergio couldn’t quite place where he’d heard the name before. Either way he was sure Dr Torres was a nice guy. He was working with and saving cute little babies. Fernando and his speciality was more than enough to keep Sergio occupied and content.

“See Abuela. I’m gonna make you proud like I promised. Sergio’s going to be a proper doctor.”

Serg’s Abuela was so proud of him already. Her husband was a doctor and after his passing Sergio said he wanted to be a doctor just like him. Of course, she told him he could be whatever he wanted to be but that didn’t prevent him from diving at the opportunity.

He could not wait.

* * *

 

“Alright.” Carragher spoke. “Who do you get to shadow?”

“Some Spanish bloke, I’m guessing, Xabier Alonso.”

“As in, like, ‘Xavier’ but with a ‘b’?”

Steven nodded. He would be working with Dr Alonso in Cardiology. Not his preferred field but he was willing to try something new and out of his comfort zone. Maybe Steven would finally stop feeling useless in cardiology.

Hold on.

That was hearts and shit. Excuse you. If he went wrong he could stop someone’s heart and kill them. Nope. He was requesting a transfer.

“Like hell you are Steven George Gerrard. You’re going to Cardiology and you’re going to assist people with their hearts. You’re only shadowing this year. You’re going to watch and be taught how to do these things. Dr Alonso will be there to guide you every step of the way mate. Calm down.”

Okay. He was taking deep breaths. Of course Dr Alonso was there for him. He was only going to shadow. Maybe he would get switched to Pharmacy instead. Just handing out the medicine. He would probably put too much medicine in the bottle and be responsible for someone’s overdose.

“Steven! Stop being such a pessimist. You’re not going to kill anyone because there are machines that do the measurements. Stop worrying.  Xabier is going to have your back.”

A long silence passed.

“… I’m still doomed.”


	2. Episode Two: Meet the Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just sad man. I cry. I cry so bad. Why life? Por que?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just sad and I'm sorry.

There was no way in hell that Cris was going to look down at Gareth’s face.  This wasn’t them making love. This was rough; fast, some might even say ruthless sex. Cris was moving in and out of his lover with aggression and pace. This wasn’t how he imagined it but Gareth had come onto him, jumping him the first opportunity he got. He’d barely said hello and just got to it.

“Cris… Please…”

Cris’ hand picked up the pace while doing the same with the thrusts into Gareth’s body which began to quiver with euphoria. As he came he screamed his lover’s name and three more words he regretted saying in the first place. Cris stopped. His erection was still painfully hard inside his boyfriend’s body. They were in silence for what seemed like millenniums. Finally Gareth worked up his courage to speak.

“I should go… See you at work on Monday.”

He twisted his hips until Cristiano dick came out with a wet pop. He gathered his clothes and put them on in silence while Cris seemed to be frozen in place on the bed. He was completely motionless. They’d been together just shy of two years and Cris was surprised.

“Say something. Please Cris.”

“I’ll see you at work on Monday. Nine o’clock. Don’t think about being late or you will be gone.”

Cris spoke in such a monotone voice. It was all unreal. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe working with Cris wasn’t such a good thing after all.

Maybe this was the end for them.

* * *

Sometimes abuse is not physical. It’s psychological. That’s what Xabier was going through. He was so jaded and miserable; it was a genuine wonder why he hadn’t been taken off of surgeries. His current boyfriend, Nicolai was just downright despicable. He had no regards to Xabi’s feelings whatsoever. Occasionally Xabi would hope and pray that Nicolai would just knock the shit out of him because then he could tell the police and they would lock Nic away. Who was he trying to kid? Tell the police? Nic would get out on bail and then jump him in the hospital in front of everyone and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“Did you hear me or were you too busy thinking about how stupid you are? I asked for a drink. Make it cold and no fucking ice this time.”

Xabi hopped to it as if he were sitting on hot coals. That wasn’t even one of the worst things that Nic had verbalized to him. You should hear Nic when he’s ‘making love’ to Xabi. ‘Did your dick get smaller lately?’; ‘You should eat less because if I wanted to grab a pair of tits I would have dated a girl.’ And probably the worst thing you could say to anybody: ‘You need to get tighter because right now it’s like I’m fucking a prostitute.’

There is only one word for this type of person and that word is very inappropriate and will not be shown.

Xabier came back with the drink in his hand and returned to Nico’s feet where he was told to sit. He opened his book and started reading, picking up where he left off. The couple in the book were happy.

Xabi hoped he could feel that someday.

* * *

Being a single father was hard. Understatement. It was a living hell and Lionel Messi could prove it. That’s not to say he didn’t adore his son because Thiago was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sure he didn’t get to see Thiago much because of his work but he really did cherish the time he could spend with his son. After Thiago’s mother had died, they had to adjust accordingly and there had been an incident where Messi ignored his son completely. Things were altered, apologies were made and Leo made sure that Thiago was number one in his life. Hopefully, his shadower understood why he had to leave early sometimes. He’d read the kid’s file. Neymar da Silva. Top of his class. Very interested in Neurology. He knew he’d asked them to surprise him but this was just perfect. A student interested in his field. Piece of cake.

“Papi, can I have a juice?”

“I think you mean a drink but yes you can.”

Messi beamed at his son as his leg collided with the one and a half year old. Toddler hugs were actually the best. Pondering over that, maybe Thiago was the motive behind him deciding not to do Pediatrics. Seeing all those unhealthy children and then coming home to your own bouncing baby boy. The guilt would have consumed him.

Work would be interesting on Monday…

* * *

“Iker, I know for a fact that you didn’t pick this and you would rather do anything else. Talk to me. I want to know the reasoning behind you actually wanting to work with me. Let’s face it, Physiotherapy is tiresome.”

David loved to challenge his ‘apprentices’ so to speak. He just wanted to know if any of them actually had the balls to say anything. Was Iker going to sit there and just take everything that David was going to throw at him? Or was he going to demand change?

“Honestly? I really fucking didn’t want to do this. Then I googled you. I figured ‘He’s gorgeous, an Adonis even.’ Your face is what is actually making me get up and come to this building every day.”

To say that David was astounded would have been half a lie. His subconscious knew he was hot. His best friend Victoria told him every day. He wasn’t self-absorbed. Deep in his brain he knew that he was; charming, handsome, attractive and all the other synonyms of beautiful you could think of. Of course he never said that. He would just blush and deny it all. His brain constantly said he wasn’t that great looking anyway.

“Thank you but I’m not that good looking.”

“Bitch please; anyone who thinks you’re unattractive either has eye problems or is incapacitated in some way. I think you’re perfect.”

“Oh,” David said looking down, “Nobody’s ever said that before.”

* * *

Fernando Torres. How do you describe Fernando Torres? Well, he’s a brunette at the moment. His face is peppered with freckles. He’s got a baby type face. He just looks really young. People never believe him when he says he’s thirty years old.

He’s a simple guy really. He lives with his French bulldog Ramon. Keeps to himself. Nobody asks Fer about his life and how it’s going. Mental health’s in a good state.

Often he’d get really sad but he never knew the cause. Almost like something or someone is absent from his life. He loves his job. Working with babies. He still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he couldn’t save everybody. How can you tell a mother that her baby has passed away in a way that won’t make her cry? Fernando was doing that every other week.

Sergio better be up to task. He didn’t want him to be one of those annoying suck up types but, at the same time, he didn’t want to have a zombie following him around. Occasionally asking questions was good but too many or too little was annoying.

Monday seemed like it was a long way away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers! I'd like to thank you guys so much for the kudos' and the comments. It's amazing to see that so many people have taken a liking to my work. I really hope to post at least a chapter a week. I love you guys so much that I was rushing to get this up and post it so that you had something good to end the school week on! Thanks again so so so so so much!


	3. Starting Today, I am a Doctor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person for not updating in months and I am sorry. Every time I feel like an update won't be around for a really long time I'll add something to the series thing I posted recently.

Lionel Messi was an average man living an average life. Behind the ‘greatest doctor in the world’ façade was just a man. A man whom, more than anything in the world, loved his son. Thiago meant the absolute world to Leo. Nobody could ever replace his son’s spot but they could definitely be a close second. Leo had already dropped Thiago off at day care and was now in his office and prepping for the day. He’s been going over Neymar’s files and had to admit that he was enthralled. Top of his class graduate, not a single demerit. This Neymar. He sounded real perfect. That was the type of student that Messi required. He was sure the Neymar would ask questions because that was the only way to get to the top in this field: Neurology.  
There was a knock at the door. It couldn’t be Neymar. It was two hours early. All of the apprentices were due in at nine and it was seven thirty. It had to be another doctor.

“Come in.”

In came Cristiano Ronaldo. Head doctor of Pediatrics. Not surprising. Leo and Cris were friends. They were always bringing out the best in each other with their rivalry. At first they were completely cutthroat and absolutely hated each other but they both bonded over stress with family life and decided they would have a friendly rivalry instead. Nothing wrong with that. The only thing Cris would say is that Leo could be verbose just to piss him off. When Leo did this he made Cris feel like he graduated with a 3rd grade education.

“So, my comrade, what summons you to my bureau?”

“Speak properly. I came here to bitch about my problems.”

“Okay. Talk to me.”

Cristiano went on to explain the debacle he had caused and now Gareth wasn’t speaking to him. He was blaming himself and rightfully so because it was all his fault. He had frozen up when Gareth said that he loved him. That was just cold. He didn’t even explain himself. What a douche move. He just ordered that Gareth be here at nine o’clock. Cris even threatened to fire him if he was late.

“You’re an actual dickhead. He’s the only, of many, one of your partners that you’ve had that I actually like and care about. You know how unhappy he was before. You know the kind of life he was living. He’s trying so hard. You’re getting in your feelings over three words. He’s craving your attention and he would do anything to please you. You used to throw those words around like they were nothing but when someone legitimately means it, you clam up. You want my advice? Talk to him. Talk to him properly.”

You know that feeling you get when someone tells you about yourself? Cris had that feeling. You sit there all quiet like, thinking of a comeback that will never leave your mouth. Lionel was right. Cristiano wasn’t considering Gareth’s feelings. He told the story from a biased standpoint. He had to talk to Gareth. Who knew what was going through his head in those moments? He would be feeling unwanted all over again. Well. Cris was going to fix it.

“Now get out. It’s almost nine and your man will be waiting for you outside your office. I’ll check on you later so please don’t have sex in there okay?”

“Not with the way things are going. Catch you later midget.”  
Cris walked out of the office and passed Neymar on his way to the break room. The kid looked like he had crossed hell and back to get to the hospital.   
Neymar ran panting into Lionel Messi’s office. He was sweaty, out of breath and looked like someone had thrown a shrub at him. Leo couldn't really say that he disliked the kid yet since he had gotten there at the desired time. His caramel skin was soaked with sweat yet he still managed to look somewhat presentable.

"Hello Mr da Silva. May I ask what happened to you?"

Neymar proceeded to explain the tragic events of that morning. He'd woken up at eight thirty. His vision was hazed and he hadn't noticed. He'd done what any other human would do and went back to his slumber. It was ten minutes later when he awoke. Eight forty. Neymar had yet to do his morning routine which had to be condensed into twelve minutes. This left him eight minutes to get to work. As soon as he left his apartment block, the bus drove straight passed his stop. Apparently the universe has a vendetta against him. In the end Neymar had to run through a shortcut which took him into the depths of 'Shrubterra' hence being covered in leaves. Then the receptionist took her damned time printing his pass and he would have attempted to kill her but they were in a hospital. Ironic.

"You're not in trouble. Don't look so worried. You can go clean yourself up in the bathroom and then meet me in the staff room. Alright?"

"Thank you Sir."

"Please we work together. Call me Leo."

Neymar practically dashed out the room towards the bathroom so that he could get his affairs in order. His first day and he caught himself looking like a chipmunk's bushy tail. Once in the bathroom he went straight to the mirror and gave himself a once over. He looked like a goat's rear end. He was the physical representation of looking like ass. Sighing, he ran some of the water and splashed it onto his face. He managed to remove all of the dirt and get the leaves out of his hair. Only after he finished cleaning himself up did he hear the faint tears behind him. The hiccups and sobs obviously coming from the only sealed cubicle.

"Is everything alright in there?"

The voice replied that everything was fine. That he had just gotten a deep cut from his ID badge. Those things were fucking lethal. Then again, it was a shitty excuse considering they were in a hospital. The cubicle opened and out stepped a brown haired man with a reddish beard. Strange combination, Neymar thought. He glanced at his nametag. Doctor Xabier Alonso. Like Xavier but with a b? Neymar quickly recognised that he was one of the resident doctors. Could there have been something wrong outside of work? Was that why he was crying?

"Oh. You're Mr da Silva. Messi's ap- apprentice. You- you're in good hands. He he won't let you down. Please don't tell anyone you saw me like this. Especially not David. He's worried about me."

"Your secret is safe with me Doctor Alonso."

After their encounter, Neymar left the bathroom after Doctor Alonso and managed to bump into someone else. He was tall and had pale skin. His hair was dark brown and was pushed back with a shiny black headband. It made him look young and almost cute. Their eyes met and Neymar could see a sadness in them. This person was holding back all of their pain and he could see it in those eyes.

  
And in what seemed like a flash, he felt warm lips on his own. The mysterious stranger was kissing him. He didn't really know how to respond so he didn't. Well. Not until he felt a tongue slip past his lips. Then he started kissing back. Headband guy tasted like cookies. Like homemade cookies. Headband guy was also sliding his hands down and cupping his slightly existent ass. When the two had parted and the kiss was over Neymar opened his eyes, not even realising that he had closed them. The first thing he saw was the pained expression of one Doctor Ronaldo.

"I'm Gareth."

"Neymar. Call me Ney."

"Are you free tonight? Because I'm thinking that I want to take you home and do lots of things to you on my living room floor."

"Well I have to take care of my son tonight..."

Perfect. Gareth loved kids. He said he would go home with Neymar and together they would take care of his son.

  
All the while Cristiano stood there wondering why Gareth had decided to go back to his whorish ways. No matter how hard you tried you could never really change someone. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Hope y'all enjoyed and I can't wait to hear your feed back. Until the next update!


	4. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH. It's been hella long. With college and exams. I haven't had time for myself or this story at all. I'd tried to pan it out but the story was picked up and dropped. I kept starting again. Hopefully this is up to yours and my standards. 
> 
> Also thank you for the comments. They were super sweet and I love you guys.
> 
> On with the story!

“Hi David, my name is Iker and if we were in a prison shower together I’d have dropped the soap twice by now.”

David shook his head. Iker had been here ten minutes and he was throwing out all sorts of pick-up lines (?) and compliments his way. Obviously he was interested but he made it known that he didn’t date his co-workers. After a certain incident that had occurred with a young intern he had been taken to court (the investigation was still ongoing) and suspended indefinitely. They’d taken him back when they’d realised that literally nobody wanted to take up the grand field of Physiotherapy.

He’d taken to picking up men _outside of work_. He was fine with just seeing people _outside of work_. He had to promise himself he would not touch Iker except for when he was shaking his hand. For the most part he was doing pretty well. He was working. Looking over timetables and checking appointments. He didn’t have to think about Iker’s perfectly pale skin or his beard. David had a thing for beards. He loved the feel of them on this inside of his thighs when his partners would go down on him. That was lovely. He didn’t get that from his previous partner. Speaking of his partner, Iker bared an uncanny resemblance to that boy. Never mind. He had to ask Iker if he wanted to take the first appointment with David’s observation.

“Iker? I was wondering if you’d like to…”

David had turned around only to have his face held firmly into place and Iker’s lips on top of his. This wasn’t how things were meant to be. He was meant to be ignoring Iker and giving him the cold shoulder. Before David could even being to enjoy the kiss, Iker had pulled away. Well fuck. So much for not touching Iker. David grabbed his wrists and pulled him back into his space and kissed the breath out him. Iker’s hands made their way to David’s rump. The behind that he had been eying up for the entirety of his time here.

“I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime. Please let me take you to dinner.”

“I’m flattered. Very but… Long story short I was suspended, reinstated and my new contract was strict on fraternization with employees. I would like to see where this could take us but right now I’m not prepared to choose between you and my job. I’m sorry.”

To Iker it was all understandable. Someone had forced David’s hand and made him extra careful. He would no longer look at men at work. At this moment in time David’s job had him by the balls. Should he step out of line once, he was gone.

Meanwhile in the Pediatrics, Cristiano was throwing things all over his office. He couldn’t understand why he was so frustrated. Yes he could. That slut. He was cheating in front of Cris’ eyes. He threw a coffee mug at the door. He hated everything. He screamed. He threw his laptop. Angry wasn’t even the word. He launched the glass vase at the wall. The betrayal. The perfidy. The treachery. The deception.  He gave Gareth everything. They weren’t officially over and he had found it in himself to cheat again. Cris had put up with what he used to do. Everything he used to be. For Gareth to snake him right in front of his eyes… That wasn’t something he could deal with.

“That bitch! That is the last time I take in a whore from the gutter!”

He picked up the frame holding a picture of Gareth. They had visited the beach that day and it was their favorite day as a couple. Their first date. In the photograph Gareth was staring straight into the lens and slightly smiling. The pain clearly still visible in his eyes. Funny. That same pain was always imminent. It was a constant factor in everything photo or video of Gareth. He stroked Gareth’s inanimate face. He launched it at the door.

“Sorry to barge in but- Motherfucking what?!”

Well. Cristiano hadn’t expected anyone to come through the door. All of his colleagues—his boss included—knew that they were never to open the door when he was in one of his ‘tantrums’ so to speak. Poor little Steven Gerrard who seemed to have not gotten the memo.  His head had almost been taken off by the pure crystal picture frame which was now at his feet in a billion pieces. He’d glanced at the ground. Gareth? Was this angry fellow Gareth’s fella?  He looked at the tall, tan man in the lab coat. Steven asked why he had a picture of Gareth. To him it didn’t add up because he hadn’t seen Gareth since the ‘ _debacle_ ’ should he say. Last he heard Gareth was still doing _that_. Cristiano picked up on the way this stranger was looking at the photo. Minutes passed before either one of them would speak. Steven out of fright and Cristiano because he was Cristiano.

“Who are you?”

“ _You_ were picked to shadow _here_ and _you_ don’t know who _I_ am,” That entire sentence was soaked in venom. So much so that it was in the air surrounding them and inhabiting Steven’s lungs too.

“I am Cristiano Ronaldo. Best doctor in Pediatrics in this entire country let alone this hospital. Judging by the way you’re looking at the photo you want to know my connection to Gareth. He’s my boyfriend. I know about his past and I assume you do too. I have to let you know that if you tell anyone… I will detonate a bomb on your career in Cardiology before it has even had a chance to begin. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Also Alonso is in the east wing. You are in the west.”

Yep. Steven was doomed. Either way he decided it be best to visit Mr Xavier with a b. Anything would be better than standing with Lucifer’s spawn aka Best Doctor in this country aka Cristiano Ronaldo. To the west wing it was.

As he was walking down the corridor he felt like he was walking down the yellow brick road. He started humming ‘We’re off to see the Wizard’ in his head. It always managed to put a smile on his face. The Wizard of Oz was a classic film. Something he would watch whenever he felt frustrated or morose. It always lifted his spirits. Finally, he’d found it. He reached the door with ‘Dr Xabi Alonso’ in gold lettering. He figured Xabi knew he was coming so he just opened the door.

Why? Why him?

His mentor was being fucked over his own desk by some dude with black hair and a really nicely shaped face. Doctor Alonso didn’t notice him but dark hair dude did. He seemed to stare at Steven. Evaluating him. Nicolai could take him. He seemed to be Xabier’s fiancé judging by the ring on his finger. He caught Steven staring and winked. ‘He’s mine. Now shut the door.’ Nicolai mouthed. Steven could only stare because Doctor Alonso still hadn’t noticed. Regardless he did as he was told.

“We’ve got a visitor baby. He must be your intern. Tell him how much you like it.”

Xabi looked up. He immediately looked down again. Nicolai was always doing this whenever someone caught them going at it in his office. He really loved Nicolai but there was something about his attitude that could really get on Xabi’s nerves. He could be a total tool at time. The best thing about Nic nowadays was the size of his dick. It was a wonder how it was so big when he had shoved most of it into his personality.

“Tell him baby. Tell him.”

“I love it Nicky. I love you.”

“Good boy. Now. I’m going to come inside you and I don’t want you to clean it out until you get home.”

“Yes Nicky. I love you.”

Steven was no expert on acting or body language but he was pretty sure those ‘I love you’ statements were the biggest crock of bullshit that he had ever heard in his entire life. Of course Nicolai finished up and deposited his sample inside his fiancé. He helped Xabi get dressed like he was a child, kissed him on the lips, pressed a kiss to his forehead and then left without so much as an introduction to Steven.

“Sorry about that,” Doctor Alonso sounded and looked tired, “Nicky can’t keep his hands to himself sometimes. Anyway, my name is Doctor Xabier Alonso. You probably already knew that. You can call me Xabi. Everyone else does.”

For a person who was meant to be saving lives on a daily basis, Xabi sounded like the most unconfident and broken person he had ever met. He barely made eye contact with Steven. He fiddled with his ring a lot. Not to mention he was wearing extra sleeves underneath his lab coat but that didn’t stop Steven from seeing his obvious ligature marks. Heh. The doctor was into kink? He knew his fair share of BDSM enthusiasts. He knew exactly what ligature marks looked like. Sure he didn’t look like the smartest guy but he was a damn knowledgeable man. He’s gotten this far hadn’t he?

Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit man! D R A M A bomb.  
> 1)Who is the whore that got David in trouble?  
> 2)What was Gareth's past life?  
> 3) Is it really kink?  
> Comment what you think the answers are.  
> We'll have some SerNando in the next chapter with some NeyMessi as I feel that I have give them 0 to little attention.  
> I love y'all. If you've already given kudos just drop a comment to show me you care! I know y'all do whether you comment or not. Stay safe. Eat your vegetables. Read fanfiction. Keep it 100%. Ciao my readers!


	5. What the Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for not updating in a long long time. I gave y'all an extra thousand words. I'll try to make the chapters two to three thousand words long from now on.  
> LieutenantCR: don't you worry your pretty little head. This series ain't over. I promise you.

“No. Yes. No. Yes. I don’t know. I’m fine. Yes. Love you too.” Sergio sighed. He was fine honestly. Some things were better left untouched and unsaid. He was fine with everything and everyone up to this moment. That was his Grandmother on the phone. She was the only person he could confide in.

 After leaving home, he’d had an accident. All Sergio remembered was waking up in the hospital and told that he’d been in a coma for a few months. He was told that he had no memory of the last ten years of his life and that he would have to go to rehabilitation. He decided to go to med school and graduate in Neonatal care. For some reason that really stood out in his mind as something he wanted to do. This is how he ended up working at the hospital. His thesis was _that_ good. He got the only slot. He told his Abuela to leave it alone and not to mention it. It wasn’t okay to force things.

“Hi, I’m Sergio and I’m going to be assisting you in the Neonatal Unit. Sorry I’m late. I got lost twice.” Sergio says while blushing.

_Sergio? That Sergio?_

“Come in. Sergio. My name is Fernando Torres.”

“Hi. I’m honoured to be working with the best in our field..”

Sergio closed the door and quickly went over to the desk and Fernando stared at his hands. There was nothing on them. That couldn’t be true. He was mistaken. Maybe this guy… No. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t him. Maybe it he rolled up his sleeves. You can’t hide tattoos. He had to know for sure.

“This is a little weird but could you roll up your sleeves?”

Sergio rolled up his sleeves. There was a tribal tattoo around his wrist. He was right. You can’t hide tattoos. It _was_ Sergio. He’d last seen him ten years ago. He was fine. He wasn’t thinking about Sergio as much as he used to so this was all a definite shock to him that he was in front of his eyes. It had been that long that he’s almost forgotten. Call him a bad person. It’s not easy when someone you used to see everyday ups and leaves. Sergio just skipped town and nobody heard from or saw him again after that. Hell, nobody even saw him leave. Fernando came home one day and Sergio packed up his stuff and abandoned him.

“Don’t you remember me?”

_You should you fucking bitch you broke my heart and left it on the floor._

“I can’t say I do. I’m sorry. Did we sleep together once? Did we break up?”

_Hmm you use the term break up like we weren’t together and you didn’t almost kill me_

“Nothing like that. You’re… an old friend. Let’s put it that way.”

_I’ll let it slide that you fucked me over. For now._

“Okay. Fernando Torres. Can I call you Nando?”

“Sure you can.”

Nobody ever prepares you for this. How are you meant to explain this kind of thing to someone? What’s the sentence starter? You don’t just show up at this person’s workplace and try to restore ten years of their memory. How do you tell someone you’re the reason they don’t remember anything? How do you tell someone that you’re their husband? More importantly, how do you tell someone who they love?

Fernando couldn’t tell Sergio. This was all a giant mess. Why did this have to happen? He’d been so careful. When Sergio left he went into a spiral of despair. Maybe it was the guilt. It was his fault anyway. He fucked everything up. He couldn’t fix this without destroying everything. He had to think about Sergio. He had to think about how things would affect him.

“Well, my name is Fernando Torres and we will be holding up the fort in the Neonatal Unit. I think you’ll be happy to see all the wonderful little bundles of life. Let’s do our best to save them!”

_You fucking bitch._

“Alright doctor. Let’s do our best!”

At least he was avoiding a Beckham Scandal.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Neurology, Neymar sat with his head in his hands. He had just been asked out on a date by a guy who was already taken. Why him? Why him? Why him? It didn’t help that every employee, except for Doctor Messi, was giving him the death stare. He just walked into it. Gareth came on to him and he had just said yes. How was he to know that Gareth was fucking another doctor in the hospital?

“Well. Your first day and you managed to come in late and piss off the son of Director. That’s right. He’s top in neurology and the son of the Director. So he probably complained to his dad and wants you fired. His dad knows talent and ignores everything his son says.”

Okay. Fine. He didn’t want this anyway. Bitch please, who was he kidding? He needed this to build a better life for his son and being an apprentice was the first step. He had to man up and let it roll off like water off a duck’s back. When negative things are happening around you, just ignore them and go with it. Just live. There were going to be no surprises from this point on. None whatsoever. He would have to focus on his job and the tasks he had to do and he wasn’t going to let some uptight pediatrician ruin his time to learn.

“Today we’re going over brain scans and then we’re going over to Pediatrics to assist in a case study. I think the notes will be a huge help on your dissertation. Now I know that due to recent events you’re probably going to cry and curl into the foetal position but we have a job and the job comes first.”

Ugh this was going to be a long day.

“Neymar, I’m going to cut to the chase. Would you like to go out for a drink say Thursday? Strictly professional? Since the Beckham Scandal we’re not allowed fraternize. Poor guy. It wasn’t even his fault.”

The younger was taken aback. The first day and he’d been propositioned twice. This would be a great kick-start to him being more social since becoming a father. So he happily accepted the offer. He would just ask his ex to take his son for a couple of hours tops and enjoy himself.

“Sure. I’d love to.”

* * *

 

Working with kids was the best thing ever! This eight year old called Naomi had a broken arm and bruised rib after attempting the horse in gymnastics. They had told her that she was too young to do a horse vault. Obviously she was an ambitious eight year old kid. She ran up the horse attempted to vault but she had hesitated and vaulted on her left arm and flailed when she went up on the air and managed to land on the arm and bruised her rib at some point. She had to be the strongest person ever because she was telling Gareth about her competitions and all the medals she won like they were sipping afternoon tea. Turn out she had a competition in two months.

“Next time I’m going to go for gold. So then I’ll have a bronze, silver and gold. It’s gonna be the coolest ever.”

“Well, sweetie, you won’t be good to compete for three weeks. Maybe four. And that bruise shouldn’t stop you. You’ll be better in no time alright? I’ll see you in a month and then a month after that. When I see you in the second month, you better be showing me a gold medal.”

Naomi high fived Gareth and went off with a nurse so she could x-ray her and get her a lollipop for being such a good sport. Naomi’s mother stayed behind to thank Gareth and whilst she was shaking his hand she was staring at him. He’d noticed it whilst examining Naomi before her x-ray. It was like she was trying to place him somewhere. She’s asked him if they had ever met. He didn’t remember her so naturally he said no. She kept insisting that they had met before. Then it clicked in her mind.

“You’re the [….] right? The one I met before?”

Gareth pulled her to the side. He begged her not to say it so loud. He knew that it could kill his education and kill his career. He pleaded with her to not say anything about it. He was working around telling people anything about that. The only people at the hospital that knew were Steven and Cris. Steven was so good to him and Cris had a reputation to uphold. Just then Neymar was walking by and Gareth yelled his name. Saved by the blonde.

“Neymar. Glad I could catch up to you. I heard that we’re doing a collab today. Also I have to cancel our plans today. Something came up.”

“Oh. What a shame. We could have lunch. I’d like to get to know you better as a friend.”

_That was a pretty blunt and straightforward ‘let’s just be friends’ statement._

“Of course. Now I have to find Cris. I want to go shopping for some Louboutins.”

Neymar did not know what the hell to expect from this guy He was so random but it was really refreshing. It was great. Gareth was probably the most interesting thing about this hospital. Hopefully he could go and set the record straight between Cris and himself… After Gareth had seen him.

* * *

 

“Cris. I’m bored. Can I go shopping?”

It seemed that Gareth was oblivious to the mess on the floor and shards of the frame underneath his shoe. As for Cris, he was looking at Gareth and it didn’t faze him that he was ignoring major things that had happened. Gareth was very zen and didn’t attest well to confrontation. He motioned for Gareth to approach him and naturally Gareth sat in his boyfriend’s lap because who needs chairs?

“What do you need this time?”

“Red bottoms and a kiss!”

When had he become a sugar daddy? They would go to lavish restaurants three times a week. Cris always bought him surprise presents and sometimes he would just hand Gareth his card and tell him to go away. It’s not like he cared anyway because with the way his job paid, Gareth could carry on buying himself pointless fashion items. Why did he need another pair of Louboutins anyway? Cris _just_ got him another pair and by just he meant two days ago. Anyway this wasn’t the time for shopping because they had a job to do.

“This lady with her kid recognised me. I don’t know what to do. I shouldn’t have picked a hospital in the area but I really wanted to be around you. I can’t have people recognising me.”

“First of all, I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did and how I hurt you and made you want to be your old self again. I promise I’m going to try to be better for you. I’ll love you one day.”

“All is forgiven. Now kiss me you handsome man.”

Cris kissed him multiple times. Kisses of regret and love with the lingering hope that he would be getting laid later. He threw in a quick ass grab because he knows how Gareth can appreciate a good ass grabbing.

“I have a question Cris.”

“Yes?”

“What’s the Beckham Scandal?”

"Well..."

* * *

 

 “And that’s why I’m dating someone outside of work. The Beckham Scandal fucked everything up. Poor David. He really liked the guy too.”

Steven understood. And Xabi was using the term ‘dating’ like he wasn’t with and abusive control freak. This Nicky character. Steven could take him. He used to run with a bad crowd. He could get someone to shiv him in the men’s room of some dive bar. He doubted Xabi would miss him. Steven could really empathize with Dr Alonso’s situation. He had a mate that was getting beaten for bullshit reasons. That same mate was currently fighting for their life in a coma. They’d been beaten that badly. It sucked that Steven and all of his friends knew and they did absolutely nothing about it. They all had the Bystander Effect. Not doing something because they thought somebody else would. He’d have to gain Xabi’s trust first.

“Alright. Well today we’ll be implanting a pacemaker. I’m going to perform the procedure whilst you watch and assist me. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely.” _Not._

Xabi pulled some diagrams out of his desk and pointed to the reference points. He made the motions that he would make if he were actually using the surgical tools. Implanting a pacemaker was a simple procedure if you’d done it a thousand times before. Which Xabi had done many times before. He assures Steven that he had nothing to worry about and that everything would be okay as most students were scared when it came to their first heart surgery.

“I know you may have fears that you’re going to kill our patient and I can tell you now that if you go in there like a huge bundle of nerves you’re most likely going to fuck it up. So just be calm and act like you’re gonna ace it. Works for me every time. Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TELL YOUR FRIENDS' PETS.  
> LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON.  
> THANKS FOR READING <3
> 
> also i promise there will be some actual doctor stuff in the next chapter promise.


	6. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies! We haven't seen each other in such a long time. Over 100 days. I've been busy with college and preparation for going off to university etc so I havent had much time to write but I have been gradually doing this in my free time which is like half an hour per day if that. This chapter is 3701 words long. I hope you're ready to pick your jaw up off the floor and dab at your eyes with tissue.
> 
> Gareth's secret revealed!  
> Nando and Serg get physical!  
> Neymar's journey to Mordor!  
> Iker uncovers the details of Beckham Scandal!  
> Leo is still a short intrusive fuck!  
> Cris is basically non existent in this lol!

Cris had Gareth on his desk whilst he ran his hands through those luscious brown locks of hair. They were sharing a steamy and passionate kiss. Gareth had always wanted to attempt sex in the workplace and he was elated beyond belief when he saw the size of Cris’ office. They could fuck everywhere. On the desk, on the couch, up the wall. Damn…

Cris began unbuckling Gareth’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. There was only one place he was going and that was down. He was about to get him some of that Welsh dick. Gareth’s hand was already in Cris’ hair. Encouraging him. Cris licked up the shaft and engulfed it and started bobbing his head. This drove Gareth crazy. Gareth’s mind was loving it but his body (his thighs especially) was cringing. His thighs were attempting to break Cris’ neck. Cris had to physically pry his boyfriend’s legs apart.

“I’m close. I need you to fuck me.”

Cris looked up. He looked back down. Cris was the type of guy to treat a blowjob like a real job. His head wasn’t coming up until he was done. He was going in. He was picking up speed; he was fondling his man’s balls. He was going to treat his baby well.

The door opened.

“Cris, did you get the brain- OH MY GOD!”

“LEO SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!”

He’d be lying if this was the first time he got caught having sex in his office. There was Ricardo and that one time he and Beckham hooked up. Beckham was probably the only person he would ever be topped by. Gareth didn’t need to know that. No, Cris would keep that to himself if he knew what was good for his face. To his surprise, Gareth couldn’t contain his orgasm and came into his mouth. Looking up at Gareth after he was spent was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He looked so young, so pure, and so beautiful. He was undamaged. As if nothing had ever happened to him. He looked like the clock had been turned back and he had just turned twenty. So beautiful.

Leo knocked on the door frantically.

“What?!”

“I need those damn brain scans you promised me but I can see you’re scanning something else with your mouth. I’m telling your father!”

Cris threw something at the door. Leo just laughed and said he would come back later for the scans.

Back to Gareth who had a blank expression on his face. Cris recognised it immediately. He was having one of his moments. Cristiano understood this so he dressed his boyfriend back up. They had been through so much in the past year. They couldn’t live together because of Gareth’s past. Gareth said so himself. He wanted to protect Cris. To keep him safe. He couldn’t allow anyone to threaten his boyfriend’s life. Gareth looked down at Cristiano. He held the side of his face with a hand and started tearing up. Everything was his fault. His past actions had threatened the life of anyone he had started a relationship with.

The most recent one was Aaron. He was before Cris. They were great for each other. Common interests, common birthplaces. Everything was great until the letters started coming. Threatening letters. The amount that he would see Aaron opening on the table. Images of him from when he used to do… things. Images of him and Aaron at the store; at the movies, in the park and grabbing lunch. Pictures of him and Aaron having intimate moments. That one time on their couch. They were sent a video once. The angle was unmistakable. Someone had obviously entered their apartment, entered their home, and placed a camera in their bedroom. The video showed everything that Aaron did to Gareth one night when they were both drunk out of their minds. Aaron had never loved him so much that night. He remembered what his ex said that night.

‘That was great babe. I wish we could have recorded that.’

And it was all on tape. They left that apartment after the police did an entire search and found dozens of cameras. In the kitchen, in the living room and in the shower. Aaron said they had to take a break. Breaks usually end and it turned out this one was permanent.

He hadn’t even realised there were tears running down his face just thinking about everything. There were few things he let Cris know about what he used to do and not even he knew the whole truth. It was decided. He would never tell him.

“Why are you crying darling?”

_Because I can’t bear the thought of losing you._ “Because I love you so much. Let me run those files over to Leo.”

* * *

 

Fernando was irritated. He was sick of hearing ‘Nando this’ and ‘Nando that’. Years back it wouldn’t have been the same story. He loved hearing Sergio say his name. Especially when they were having sex. He loved hearing Sergio moan and say ‘Nando please’. Since Sergio left their home and left his heart he’d had nothing but distaste for the man. He didn’t want to see him ever again. All of a sudden Sergio waltzes back into his life and remembers nothing. Sergio almost had them killed. He’d been so insistent on driving and they’d almost died because of it. He never used to blame Sergio for it but since he’s left them he’d internalised hatred for his husband. He began hating himself and he decided it was best to forget it and he’d done such a great job until he showed up at his workplace. Now it was Nando everywhere. Like now he was leaving the Neonatal unit and taking his break and of course. Sergio was following him. The guy would have to stop before Fernando did something he would regret. All that internalized hatred wouldn’t be good to keep bottled inside. He’d end up fucking Sergio or fucking him up.

“We’re on a break so I suppose you can find something to so for an hour, no?”

Sergio looked down at the floor and explained that he didn’t know the others as he had come from an entirely different part of the city. What could Fernando do except let him stay? He told Sergio to sit in his office and pass the time.

The pair sat in silence. Fernando was tapping away at his laptop, filling in reports, sending reports and replying to emails that his fellow Neonatal specialists had sent him. They were in the middle of some ground breaking research at the moment. Fernando couldn’t be more excited for the developments in unobtrusive surgery on babies and small children. He couldn’t wait to take the research to the board at the next conference. He looked up at Fernando who was looking quite forlorn. The man had no friends and he barely knew anyone. Fernando felt like such a cretin for being so despicable to him. It was absolutely uncalled for. He decided he was going to do something about it.

He went round to where Sergio was sitting and touched his chin. The younger man looked sceptically at his mentor and wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen next. Fernando slapped him. It wasn’t relatively hard and not exactly a tap on the face. Sergio looked astounded. He wasn’t expecting that whatsoever.

“Nando… what? What was that for?”

“For almost killing me. You almost killed me Sergio and then you ran away. You left me broken hearted when I left the hospital. You packed up and left me broken hearted on the floor and I tried. I tried so hard to forget you. I tried to forget you so bad and for what? For you to come walking back into my life. I hate you.”

Sergio stood up. He wasn’t going to stand for this. Being assaulted at work, verbally undressed and humiliated even if he was the only other person in the room by someone he hadn’t even known for not even a day. Fuck this. Fuck Fernando. What the hell was this douchebag’s problem? Sergio doesn’t even remember this guy. As far as trying to kill him went, that never happened.

“Whatever I did to you I’m sorry. I don’t remember you or what we supposedly had but that doesn’t give you the right to slap me! Why do you even care so much?”

“We were married! We are married! You said you loved me and then you abandoned me. You went into the wind and I never heard from you again. I searched for three months and then I just stopped. I stopped looking for you. I accepted that you had left me and that I should let you go. I loved you. I still do.”

Sergio was in shock. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know if any of it was true. Of course Fernando had no reason to make any of it up but Sergio didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t want to hurt this already broken man so he kissed him. He grabbed his face and kissed him. He felt so sympathetic and at fault and transferred his feelings into this one kiss so that Fernando could understand. He would help Fernando get his peace of mind back. He would pretend to remember so that he could get details of his past life. So that this man- no his husband could tell him what he was like. That’s it. He would lie. Just fabricate things so he could know what kind of person he was. He wasn’t doing this for just him. Someone’s sanity was at stake.

Was it his or Fernando’s?

* * *

 

Steven groaned. Nicolai was back. He didn’t understand why that bastard had to be here. He didn’t even work in the damn hospital. He’d just been here four hours ago. Who even asked him back? If that wasn’t bad enough Xabi was thrilled to have him here. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore over what this guy had made him do in the morning. Right now, Steven was just sitting in the office pretending not to acknowledge Xabi on that douche’s lap. They were whispering things to each other. Being all cute and kissing his face. He could feel Nicolai’s eyes on him. Staring a hole into his body. He felt like Nicolai was undressing him with his eyes. The same way his old flame used to. _He_ would always stare at him, more so his backside, but him none the less. Right before he pounced on him for sex. Steven would just let him. He was in love, or so he told everyone else who questioned his relationship. Sometimes altercations with _him_ got physical. Of course they did but he could deal with it. _He_ never got too violent. Just a few smacks on the arm and sometimes _he’d_ grasp Steven’s wrists a little hard when they were having sex. _He_ never abused him. Never. _He just got someone else to do it._ He was so buried in the thought of his past relationship that he wasn’t even listening to Nicolai calling him until he threw a pen at him. Why was everyone launching things at his head? What the fuck man?

“Having fun there in la la land?”

_What a prick._ “I was actually. What do you want?” Steven’s tone dripping with disdain.

“Well that was fucking rude. I haven’t even been acquainted with you for a day and you’ve got that insolent tone in your voice. I’d like to speak with you outside the office.”

The actual fuck? The bastard was eloquent? He spoke like a freaking priest. What happened to this guy? God knows why but Steven followed him anyway.

“How have you been? I’ve missed you like crazy. You should have told me that you were working at this place. You know I tried to get in contact with you…”

“Cut to the chase. What do you fucking want? And why do you talk like that? You were never that way when we were together.”

“Now you ask me what I want. It’s not a matter of what I want more what I _crave_. What do I crave? You. I want you back. I want you to be my bitch again,”

Why him? Why him? He should have just been a mechanic like his parents said but no. He just had to aspire to be a freaking doctor.

“From what I’ve seen my new bitch has very little bedroom experience. I fuck him, yes, but it is the same old tired position. Quite boring. So what I’m saying is that I want you. I want us to have what we had before we broke up. And you’ll do well to keep your mouth shut. Besides I know you’ve missed me since we broke up. Now give daddy a kiss.”

Nicolai grabbed Steven’s face and pulled him into the kiss. For a person who seemed quite aggressive, Nicolai was an extremely passionate yet soft kisser and Steven couldn’t help but fall into the kiss. He reciprocated for a while but then pushed him away. He couldn’t do this to himself. He couldn’t do this to Doctor Alonso. Especially not him. He really couldn’t. His mentor seemed like he would be a great guy and he couldn’t be that person. He put space between the two of them.

“No. I won’t do it. Don’t forget that you’re the one who left me. I needed you and you abandoned me but not before getting Torquemada to hurt me. I trusted you Nic. I trusted you with my life.”

“Fine. Just know that Xabi won’t be able to mentor you with a broken leg.”

He had to do it now. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He didn’t want his mentor hurt or worse… killed. He’d have to.

“You gonna get Torquemada to break his legs and put one of his friends in hospital like you did mine? Fuck you. I can’t stand you Nicolai. I can’t stand what you are, what you did and most of all I can’t stand that I still have feelings for you.”

“Let me ask you again. Will you be mine again?”

“Fine. But don’t fucking kiss me at work and don’t expect me to put out here either.”

Nicolai laughed and kissed him again.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

 

“Hey Leo, here are the files you wanted. I went and got the scans myself. And I’m sure they don’t have any suspicious fluids on them.”

“Thanks Gareth… Have you been crying?”

“Not at all Leo. I need to get back to Pediatrics but Cris wants to talk to you before we all get off.”

Leo grabbed his wrist before he could leave and reminded the young man that he could always talk to him. Gareth just nodded and before leaving told Leo to give a note to Neymar. Then he was on his way.

Neymar was in the labs looking at samples of brain tissue and checking them against the charts hanging on the walls. He was having a little difficultly trying to differentiate two different diseases. He hadn’t really taken any type of break for the three hours he had spent in the laboratories so he decided that he should probably go and get a drink of water and maybe a chocolate bar. On his way to the vending machine he was caught up in thought. He needed to go shopping and pick up some chicken nuggets for his little David. He knew that if he didn’t buy those nuggets, his son would be screaming all night and he couldn’t have that since he actually wanted to be early for work tomorrow. Why did Carolina do this to him? Why did his son ‘need’ the dinosaur shaped nuggets? Why was the damn vending machine in the east wing?

“Note to self. Petition to get a vending machine in the west wing.”

Ah. There it was in his sights. What was so special about Cardiology, Physiotherapy and the Neonatal Unit that they had the vending machine? Last time he checked, babies didn’t even eat chocolate. He walked past a tall guy in a suit and a resident (?) in a serious lip lock. Did anyone actually do work in this hospital? He could hear them arguing and heard the name Xabi. As in Doctor Alonso he met this morning? When he was walking around, trying to find a bathroom, he’d heard some of the other residents gossiping about Doctor Alonso’s boyfriend and how he was a scary looking guy.

Oh my god. They were out of his favorite candy bar. He settled for a Snickers because that was all they apparently seemed to have. The disdainful chocolate full of nuts. Why did he need to get some nuts? He already had nuts. He hated snickers with a passion.

He was side-tracked from his initial thoughts. Back to the scary mafia boss looking dude. That guy was definitely scary and on his way back he realised that where they were standing was in front of Doctor Alonso’s office. Was his boyfriend cheating on him? Neymar decided not to speculate. It wasn’t his place to say anything. It wasn’t his business. It didn’t mean anything to him and it shouldn’t. Maybe that could explain why Doctor Alonso was crying in the morning.

“No Neymar. It’s not your business. Ignore it.”

After taking the never ending journey back to Neurology, he was out of breath and ready to keel over. As he got to his desk he saw a note. All that was on the envelope was ‘ _To Neymar_ ’. He opened the note and started reading.

“ _Neymar, as you may already know I’m in a relationship with Dr Ronaldo and I feel terrible about kissing you. Needless to say I guess our meeting tonight is off but I would be glad to go for coffee or lunch with you so that we can discuss what happened. If you want to confirm just come by Pediatrics. I stay late with Cris sometimes._

_Gareth”_

How nice. This was very different from the Gareth he had been acquainted with earlier today. Maybe he would go over to see Gareth and tell him that they could go out for lunch tomorrow. Yes. He would go. They’d have a whale of a time. Neymar smiled.

* * *

 

David couldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this but he refused to stop. Iker had him sat on his desk and he was thinking about how to take his mentor right there on the surface of his own desk. David didn’t even care that he could lose his job. At that moment it was all about lust for him. Having his urges satisfied. He hadn’t met anyone as lovely to him as Iker was. Most people he knew gave up on him after he had told them that he legally wasn’t allowed to date anyone he’d crossed paths with in the hospital. No patients, co-workers, delivery men anyone like that. Completely disallowed. His job meant he wasn’t even allowed to go out much. He spent the majority at his apartment. Alone. He doesn’t know why he allowed himself to fall in love with such a poisonous individual. He didn’t mean to. It just happened.

Oh dear lord. Iker was licking at his ear. He was so weak after that. All qualms flew out the window. He needed this. He hadn’t been laid in such a long time. _Nine months_ to be exact. His hand could only do so much for him and after that he needed something more real. Someone real. Someone who cared. Iker pulled his lab coat off and unbuttoned that shirt that was under it. It was really happening. Iker was going to be able to get into the good Doctor’s pants. Of course he cared about David but he couldn’t stand being near a Greek god and not have the urge to fuck him into the next century. He so badly wanted this and he could tell that David did too when he felt the man’s fingers trace his six pack. David pulled him in by his shirt and gave him a bruising kiss. It was full of many things: passion, desperation and also sadness. Iker decided to suck his dick. You know just because.

When he came face to face with David’s penis he had to nuzzle it. It was the cutest penis he’d ever seen. He knows. How the fuck can a penis be cute? It’s a penis right? Well this one belonged to David Beckham so of course it was fucking flawless and perfect. He took the entire thing in his mouth. David shuddered with surprise and arousal. It had been a long time since he had been blown like this. He wanted to enjoy it so much and it really helped that Iker that Iker was taking his time. If someone were to come in and see them like this he would probably come in surprise. Iker picked up the pace. David was so close. He tapped Iker’s shoulder.

“Faster.”

Iker picked up his pace until David came and screamed out.

“Unai!”

What? WHAT? Iker has sperm in his mouth and he couldn’t say anything until he disposed of it. Was he hearing right? Did David scream out someone else’s name? That particular someone?

“That’s him isn’t it? Unai. The reason you can’t fuck anyone at work right?”

David didn’t even look at him

“My brother. You were fucking my brother weren’t you?”

“Your last name is Casillas and his last name was Fernández.”

“David clothed himself.

“That’s our mother’s name. Spanish naming customs but that’s beside the point. You were fucking my little brother. He never told us about you. I knew he was fucking someone and I just thought it was some girl who really had his heart. It was you. You bastard.”

“I’m so sorry.”

David started crying. He didn’t want to revisit this. Some things were best left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lying bitch. The secret was not revealed but if enough of you complain to the board of writers (me, myself and I) you may be able to convince them to slip you a release of Gareth's past. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. As I upload this fic has 92 kudos and 2016 views and I'm so glad that this has so much support! 
> 
> I know that some of y'all can't kudos because you already did but leave me a cute comment. My unbeta'd work craves you love and honestly I'm so humbled by the fact that people read my work. I feel so grateful. I think you'll get chapter seven sometime next month. Fingers crossed!


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person I know that. I haven't updated and for that, I am truly sorry. I do have some side stories that I have been working on. I've been so busy trying to get into college and I BASICALLY STRESSED MYSELF OUT HA. eNDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL TWICE FROM dehydration. It's silly I know but I'm okay now. I want to work on a couple of side stories too for those who aren't reading NA. Literally, suggest any theme to me and I will attempt to make it a reality.

Iker was fuming. His brother’s mentor. He almost fucked his baby brother’s mentor and obviously, David was still hung up on his baby brother since he screamed his name out. Fuck! Oh, Unai had some things to talk about. What exactly had gone on between them? He’d been mum about the entire situation. Just saying that he and some guy were screwing each other. He didn’t happen to mention that it was a doctor at one of the most esteemed hospitals in the city. He knew Unai was ambitious but he didn’t know he was doing things like this. Iker just remembers Unai gaining quite the pay cheque from the settlement. He’d always wonder how Unai was able to buy so many things and party so hard. Sometimes he’d disappear for days at a time and nobody would know where he went. All of a sudden he’d return and apparently twenty grand richer. Iker loathed his younger sibling’s disappearing acts. It was always so hard to get a hold of him. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialled his brother’s number. He required answers. He required them now.

“Hey Iker, I can’t really talk right now.”

“David Beckham.”

Iker heard his brother’s breath hitch in the back. He could also hear another voice, male and clearly older, asking Unai to come back to bed.

“Start talking.”

* * *

 

Xabi didn’t expect to find him like this. After the shift, he’d gone to see David for some advice on how to manage the recovery for his shoulder and had found the doctor in the dark with a bottle of whiskey opened up in front of him. The office was a mess and that was putting it lightly. In reality, it looked like a tornado had wreaked havoc all over the room. Papers had been strewn across the floor, books had been pulled down from the bookcase and David was sitting in his chair slumped over. His tears shaking him with every inhale. The man was a quivering mess. Nothing like Xabi had ever seen before. David had been very welcoming to Xabi when he had moved to the hospital and area. He had shown Xabi the ropes as well as which bars certain types of men had hung out at. He was also the only person who knew about the difficult relationship Xabi was trying to get himself out of. If Xabi would put his job on the line for anyone it would most likely be David. The man who was always so composed, so happy go lucky, had been broken and Xabi hadn’t seen him like that since the scandal that almost destroyed his career and tarnished his reputation.

“David? David, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” When he heard no reply, he took a few tentative steps over to the physiotherapist’s desk. He hadn’t seen David this destroyed since the scandal. They all remember exactly what went down. Nobody blamed David though, not even José, but it was up to the board of directors and after several testimonies, they ruled out of David’s favour. He only got a suspension and a renegotiated contract. In this contract, it stated that he (especially he) and anyone else working in the hospital were not to fraternize with trainees, interns, patients and so on and so forth. That was the bit everyone had found disgusting. They had mentioned David’s name in the contract. Everyone was so disgusted with the unprofessionalism by the board of directors. Every doctor had visited David’s office and his home to express their condolences. Victoria had been there for him the most, rubbing his back when he cried, making meals for him to make sure that he ate. She had been his rock through the entire ordeal and nobody had been as amazing as her. Xabi was still getting no answer. Just sniffles from the older man. Xabi went over to rub his back and David flinched away at first but soon settled into the touch. He cried. Sniffed. He cried some more. Each sob harder and louder than the last. He leaned into Xabi’s chest and snivelled ostentatiously. He apologized to his friend countless times for ruining his lab coat and sweater and Xabier could only laugh.

“I-I’m really sorry.” It was going to be okay, he reminded David. Everything was going to be fine, “For both of us.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Neymar!”

Neymar turned around and saw Gareth scurrying towards him with a bunch of files in his hands. He sounded out of breath when he had made it to the aspiring neurologist but was very happy that he managed to catch up to him. Neymar was heading towards Pediatrics anyway. Gareth was taking his time to catch his breath before talking to Neymar and apologizing for dragging him into his and Cris’ fight. It wasn’t something he had meant to do and he really wanted to make Cris envious. He loved to show Cris that everyone wanted to fuck him. His verbatim not Ney’s. He also noticed a hint of worry in the other doctor’s eyes but decided to dismiss it. Cris could help with that. He wasn’t about to meddle in their affairs again. “

So thank you for being understanding, I’m really sorry and I hope we can get together for some cake and coffee tomorrow. My treat?” Neymar agreed. Why not? He hadn’t made many friends at the hospital and this would be a great opportunity for him to get to know someone other than his mentor. He asked Gareth if he should invite all the other prospects and Gareth thought this was a splendid idea. The more the merrier. He thanked Neymar for coming to see him and then ran over to Cris’ office with the files. Obviously, there was something very important in those files if he was running at a breakneck pace. Neymar decided to go back to Neurology since he didn’t have to carry out that errand anymore. He was enjoying his first day and he was glad that he was on the verge of making at least one friend. Whilst he was on the subject of relations, he had to think about the drink he and Leo were going out for on Thursday. He’d have to call Carolina and beg her to take their son. Even if it wasn’t her day she should be on standby to take him. They both had a kid. Neymar couldn’t remember how many times he had to cancel study sessions just so he could give their child his full and undivided attention. He’d happily do it again. And if she didn’t agree he could just leave his son with his mother. His mother would always happily take her grandson without confrontation. He’d contact Carolina just in case. He had a spare five minutes, he could so it now. He dialled the number and waited.

“Hey, Carolina. Yeah, it’s okay. I’m really sorry but I wanted to ask you for a favour…”

* * *

 

Steven was cursing inwardly at himself and his life. He hated himself. He hated Nicolai. He hated what he was doing to Dr. Alonso. A guy that had been really courteous to him from the moment he got there. Even with Nic’s less them exemplary attitude. Speaking of that asshole they were sitting in his car. Nic was smoking as usual. Steven guessed that he probably could never give up that habit. He tried to remember what had even attracted him to this douche in the first place. They were in the same club one night. The air was hot and this tall dark and handsome guy walks up to him and takes him for a spin in his midnight blue El Camino. Sexy guy with a sexy car. They had ended up making out in some secluded part of town where other people come to ‘park’. Nicolai just couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Said his accent turned him on. Steven said the same. Who isn’t turned on by an Italian accent right? Maybe that’s why Xabi liked him too. Xabi…

“Do you hit him?” Nicolai kept his cool. Almost like he was expecting a query like this to come up. He carried on smoking. Even if he did deny it Steven was never sure when his ex (current?) boyfriend was telling the truth or not. Nic always had that damn poker face. Asshole. Nicolai took a long drag of his cigarette.

“Never laid a hand on him. Believe it or not, I’m in love with him. Same way I’m in love with you. I love you both. I want you both but my little chorizo will always come first. He fucks better than you do. Even if he is loose.” Steven scoffed. Nicolai didn’t hurt him with his fists. He hurt him with his words. He called him ‘loose’ to Steven and no doubt he called Xabi worse things to his face. What a fucking asshole. His mentor seemed so fragile so hurt. Almost like he depended on the very person who was providing his torment. His pain. That’s what guys like Nicolai did. Preyed on the fragile. On the weak. Almost suddenly, Gareth popped up in his mind. The last time he had seen Gareth he was fragile and weak. They both were. He and his friend were in the hospital, beds parallel to each other. They shared their histories. Past, present and what they thought the future would be like. They had established a great bond. Then one day Gareth disappeared. He didn’t know where he went. He and Gareth had spent many long months side by side and he hadn’t been able to say goodbye to someone he considered a great friend. He’d never forgotten about him.

“Torquemada and I fucked. In the backseat of this very car that we are sitting in. He got me high on Destiny and I was riding him until the cows came home, had their children and sent them off to college. And let me tell you his fat cock hit me in all the right places. He fucks better than you.” Nicolai laughed and told Steven he already knew because he lost a bet against Torquemada and told his best friend he could have whatever he wanted. Steven looked at him with disgust and disbelief. He’d been used as a prize. The only good that came out of it was that Alonzo Torquemada was indeed the best fuck of his entire life so far.

“Hey, Stevie. Come on I’m sorry eh?” Nicolai offered his lips for a kiss.

“Fuck you.” Steven kissed him anyway and climbed into his lap. His preferred spot whenever he was making out with Nicolai. “I love you, Steven. I’m really sorry for everything I did to you.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

* * *

 

Right now Fernando was doing what he did best. He was analysing why one of his patients had an undergrown lung whilst his twin sister had two perfectly developed lungs. He left the difficult part to Sergio. Questioning the parents. Did either of you smoke? No. Are you aware of there being any asbestos in your house? It’s been checked recently. Ma’am, have you been in a car accident at any point in your pregnancy? Yes, but it had happened two months into her first trimester. Fernando checked her medical history. She had indeed been brought into the hospital with a punctured abdomen and various contusions. At the time she hadn’t even known she was pregnant. She had been hit by a drunk driver and part of her windshield had punctured her abdomen. Fernando sighed. The glass shard must have hit the developing foetus where the chest area must have been growing and caused a mutation causing him to only grow one lung. When she had gone for a sonogram immediately after the damage must not have shown up and the doctor may have missed it completely which was not uncommon. After discussing things with Sergio they both had agreed that they had three choices. They could either A) Do nothing and let their child die, B) Let him walk around with a machine that did part of his breathing for him for his entire life or C) Keep him in the Neonatal unit whilst they waited for a transplant for Baby Boy Doe. That was the part that upset the two men the most. He didn’t even have a name. Neither did his sister. The parents made a conscious decision to wait until their son got better and give he and his sister a name. If he got better. The two doctors told the parents that they could think it over for as long as they needed. Their child would stay on the ventilator until they had made their choice.

“Can his sister sleep next to him? We don’t want her to never know who he was even if he does… can she?”

The mother had tears streaming down her face as she said this and her husband, who was trying to be strong, was also on the verge of tears. What could Fernando do except agree? There was nothing against hospital policy saying that twins couldn’t share the same bed. He’s heard of case studies where twins (especially babies) would share the same bed and the sick twin would recover miraculously. As if the separate hearts beating became one and their bodies fought for each other.

“Of course, she can. She can stay for as long as she wants.”

After the parents thanked the two and left, Fernando walked back to his office with Sergio. Fernando had been happy to be reunited with his husband. As a matter of fact, he had never stopped wearing his ring. He always had the hope that Sergio would start to remember things again. What was important to him was that Sergio maintained his state of mind and remembered everything as best as he could. Sergio was the most important thing in his life. Once they got to the office, Fernando sat down and began to do some paperwork. Sergio noticed that paperwork was all he would seem to do when they were together. It was somehow like Nando was avoiding speaking to him about any of what had happened. Sergio began to get restless after time and went to sit on Fernando’s lap. It was okay, wasn’t it? This was his husband. He noticed how his husband seemed to relax more with Sergio so close to him. He picked up Fernando’s phone and looked at the time. 3:45. One hour and fifteen minutes until quitting time. He also noticed a picture of a French bulldog. Sergio squealed with excitement. Frenchies were his favourite type of dog in the entire world. He couldn’t believe Fernando had one. At the very least he seemed like a cat person anyway.

“You have a Frenchie? You don’t seem like a dog person.”

“I wasn’t. He’s yours. Before you left Ramon and I hated each other. After you left he and I would cry all the time and he could sense my sadness so we cried together. He waited at the door for two weeks without fail. He was waiting for you to come back…” The silent ‘ _We both were_.’ did not go unnoticed between the two men.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I left all of a sudden. I want to make things right between us. I’m really sorry Fernando. What can I do to make all of this better?”

“Come home Sergio. Come home for Ramon.” _Come home for me._

* * *

 

Leo and Cris were peering over some brain scans. Cris needed a second opinion (an expert’s opinion) on a mass he has seen on a child’s brain. He wasn’t sure whether it was benign or something completely serious so he had to ask his best friend’s opinion. He was swinging more for benign but he couldn’t be too sure about it. Leo was sure it was benign but that they may need to draw some blood to make sure. A routine check to see if there were any bad cells in the bloodstream. Leo offered to do the tests himself so that everything was a lot faster and for that Cristiano was grateful. He told his quickly leaving friend that he owed him one and Leo replied that he owed him several for a number of times that he had walked in on Cris and Gareth’s sexual escapades.

“I’ll try to have the results pushed up. There’s only so much I can do but you know I’ll do my best. So I’m gonna go now because I spend more time with you than I do with my own apprentice. Bye.”

As quickly as Leo had left, Gareth as racing in frantically with a frightened look on his face. Cris already knew what was wrong. It was wrong. He went over to his lover and held the shaking man in his arms. All Gareth could repeat was that everything was falling apart. There was nothing he could do. Cristiano just held him tighter in his arms and pleaded with Gareth to let him know what was going on. When he had calmed down, Gareth pulled out a snapshot that had remained cautiously concealed amongst the files he had been transporting. Cris looked at the glossy 8 x 10 image and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he had been seeing. If any employee or patient had seen the picture Gareth would be ruined. The image itself was not of any decent nature. It was something from Gareth’s past. Something he had done when he had literally no funds to secure him a place to stay, he resorted to thievery just so that he was able to eat. Gareth’s past was not and never would be something he would be delighted to look back on. He was young, broke and dumb. He was that desperate that he would have done anything for money and by assessing the photo, you could see just how impulsive money could make people. The photo featured a young Gareth and another male who had looked old enough to be Gareth’s father. The older male was in a suit whilst Gareth… Well… Gareth wasn’t really wearing anything. His wrists were bound with rope and he was on his knees facing the camera and his arms were around the older man’s neck. His back pressed against the older man’s chest. Gareth’s eyes were glazed over, the fact that he was intoxicated more obvious than the sky was blue. The unknown male had one hand placed on Gareth’s erection and the other was putting a finger into his open mouth. The one detail that had caught Cristiano was the look his boyfriend was giving to the camera. He was directly staring into it like an inanimate porcelain doll. There was a definite sadness in his eyes. Something Cris had seen often but nothing quite as bad as this.

“I’m sorry. Cris, I’m really sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help e improve because I honestly feel like I am awful at the thing I love doing the most. I hope you guys liked it. Please give me some pointers. If you want it to be longer I'm 100% open to that. Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually quite proud of this. Comments and Kudos are love! Also, y'all are so cute.


End file.
